In a galaxy far far away
by manta321
Summary: My version on the war. The only difference: different characters, different clones, different galaxy. See what you think. Rated T for Totally awesome


**Just so everyone knows: I don't own star wars the clone wars! But I do own my OCs so... no touchy**

Explosions rattled the land below us as we rested mid-battle. The opposing side had retreated when we had temporarily overpowered them. The order to retreat was given to the lucky ones, the rest were sliced in half or blown to bits. We now stood in the heart of what had been a once powerful planet, leaning against sonic cannons.

I was out of breath staring at the place the last droid disappeared. I had most of my weight put against one of the many colossal skyscrapers on the city-planet. I looked behind me and saw the troopers doing the same. We had all done our best to push back the invading force but it wasn't enough. My master even seemed worn out.

When I walked back I realized that my left leg was lagging behind. I cursed silently in Argentum. This was not the best time to be injured. I desperately hoped it wasn't anything serious. As I approached the tired clones I saw them smile a bit, but I could tell none of them were relieved. We had been stranded on Arx for many weeks. Yesterday we had our communications knocked out and the first day our transport had been blown up. I could tell by looking at them that it was going to be a long day.

"You all right?" Master Jax Dysar asked between gasps for air. The droids had been sucking the oxygen out of the citadel for the past forty-eight hours. Our exhaustion was only expected.

"Been better," I replied after a fit of hacking. I was having trouble standing up. My over grown brown hair hung in my face and was coated in sweat, and when I brushed it to the side, it stuck there.

"Know," He coughed, "What you mean." He said the last part rather quickly. I couldn't blame him. It was hard to breath, even harder to talk.

A shuttle came crashing through the atmosphere. Everyone in the camp looked up hopefully. I'd never admit it, but even I was hopeful. Reinforcements might be jam-packed in there. We might actually have a chance of winning this battle. The shuttle entered the oxygen bubble (the thing that supports life on this planet) and crashed into a nearby ruined building. Through the lack of air and my bad leg, everyone rushed to the shuttle.

We didn't have oxygen to have doubts; I guess that's what made the near-empty shuttle disappointing. Inside was a girl thrown to the side. Her long white and black striped tentacles were tossed into her face. She wore a maroon and grey robe that was similar to my worn dusty black robe, except more new and less cut up. She had leather brown ankle cut-boots.

"Well, there goes the war." I told my former master. The shuttle had some oxygen stowed inside, so when it opened, it felt like magical elixir when it coursed through my lunges. I caught a glimpse of Ventus smiling before telling me off.

"While we still have air, why don't we cut to introductions?" Jax asked with a glare at me.

I crossed my arms and returned the glare, "Are we really going to spend our ten minutes of air talking to a youngling?" his glare deepened and I did my best to even his glare.

"I am not a youngling!" The girl stated crossing her arms. She had gotten to her feet to reveal dark orange skin. Her intense green eyes bore into mine. "I'm a Patawan!"

I looked over at Jax with a smirk "Looks like the council got your request instead of ours for reinforcements," I observed.

"I am Jax Dysar, your new master. Please forgive my immature colleague," He added giving me a side look. I threw my hands up in a sign that I silently swore never to do again.

"Cora Darmal. But I'm pretty sure I'm assigned to Master Skystorm." At these few words I stood up deadly straight. My sweaty hair flopped pathletically back into my face when I shared a confused look with Jax.

I hadn't applied for a patawan, had I? I seriously don't think I did. When I looked around I could tell even some of the clones were shocked into silence. Jax was the first of us to rebound. "Nice to meet you Miss Darmal," He said rather please shaking her hand while I stood awkwardly in the background eyeing Jax cautiously. I couldn't help but think this was all his idea.

Then something bright red caught my eye. "Troopers, how much ammo do we have?" One of the clones, Captain Cess Laike, was the first to answer.

"Three laser cannons low on charge, four charges of plasma and about forty blasters, sir." He, like everyone else at the base camp, he was running out of breath (again).

"Perfect, anything that could go against an energy field?" I asked as the red glow deepened.

"No sir. Why?" I pointed over to the east; there the glow was expanding. Moving toward the base camp.

"Because we're about to have in coming," I felt everyone (including myself excluding the youngling) flinch. My guess was the only reason she was scared was because she was pumped with a full tank of oxygen while the rest of us were running on empty. Even I felt a little lightheaded.

"Cess, you get your troops ready for the next assault. Dispute that ammo among the men, be sure you make sure everyone with a blaster gets something." I ordered as he stood, using a broken blaster as a makeshift crutch he hobbled over to me before fulfilling his orders.

"Sir? What about the youngling?" He questioned. I exhaled deeper than usual. I had forgotten about her until she murmured the word 'patawan' irritated behind me.

"She'll stick with me. We'll get higher ground and scope out our enemy, come on youngling." I told her checking out skyscrapers.

"Patawan," She muttered irritably. I had found a building that wasn't completely in ruins. It seemed to have once been some kind of office building.

A broken revolving door lay snapped in half on the floor with glass shattered everywhere. I stepped through the arch where it had once, well, revolved. Inside the furniture was thrown, ripped and dissected. The walls were permanently scarred and the windows were busted. I heard Cora huff a note of disapproval; I shrugged in response and hit the button on the far wall. It dinged as doors open. "At least the elevator works," I muttered to myself and climbed into the metal box.

"Why are we taking the elevator?" Cora asked leaning against the left wall as I clicked the button for the roof.

"How many reasons do you want?" I asked as about seven hundred came to mind.

"Five," She said after a moments hesitation. I sighed and wiper brow, which was getting heavily laden with sweat obscuring my vision.

"Alright," I panted, "One: we really don't have time for the stairs. Two: The droids are replacing the air with hydrogen as we speak," I paused to catch my breath. "Three: I am seriously worn out. Four: We're going to the roof. Five: in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of pressed for time." I paused to cough then looked up at her. Only then did I realize I was bleeding. A sharp blow to the stomach, not a good sign. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Cora," She snapped. I guess she didn't realize I was spilling my guts (literally). The cut seemed deep; I wondered why I hadn't felt it before. I moved my hand open so I could look down and see the damage. What I saw made me wish I hadn't.

The cut had been infected. Green sticky stuff coated the outside while the bright red color became liquid-like and watery. "You a medic?" I asked quickly. Squeezing my eyes shut cutting off the tears. I hated crying. I haven't done it since I was four years old. Then I swore I would never ever do it again.

"Of course," She said as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes as I showed her the cut. Right when she gasped, the doors dinged open.

She did her best to patch me up. She kept saying that she didn't have the right tools. Still it was better than nothing. I leaned against the wall separating me from falling to my death. "The shield is expanding itself," I said looking through binoculars, "Soon it'll reach the base camp. And that'll cost us the planet."

"How old are you?" Cora asked. She was leaning against the building with her eyes on me instead of the bigger threat.

"Seventeen," I replied, "This is not good." I tried to get up but my cut opened again and fresh greenish/red spattered against the dark fabric that had once been the end of my robe.

"Easy, I think you ripped your stitches," Then she dropped me. Clear on my face, one word for that.

"Ow!" I complained pulling myself into a crawl position. And hoisted myself back onto my feet with much difficulty.

"Seventeen? And you're a master? But that makes you-," she would've gone on forever.

"The youngest ever blah, blah, blah. Now the question is, how are we going to destroy it," My voice trailed off as I began eyeing things, hiding places and so on.

"Can't we go down there with Master Dysar and kill some droids?" Cora asked igniting her bright green lightsaber.

"Sure, if you don't mind exploding." I told her smugly. She moved next to me and I felt her shrug.

"So what are we suppose to do? Wait around here until you get an idea?" My eyes widened.

"No, I got an idea."

"This was your big idea?" Cora asked. We were crouched inside a dumpster as droids walked around us. I rolled my eyes; one of the tanks flew over our hiding place. "Argh! I can't take it anymore! I have to stand up!" With that Cora pushed up the metal box and started walking forward. I had to follow her, no matter how painful it was.

"All right but be careful, there's no telling what we'll-," The dumpster hit something, something really big and really hard. When it ripped off our cover I thought we were dead. "Run into something." I added activating my blue lightsaber.

Together we charged the thing. It was massive, but it was still a droid. It went down easily. "That was way too easy."

"Or maybe we're just a great team," Cora said optimistically. I heard something move a bit to my right and stabbed it. Bad thing it wasn't more than one something. Several of the gigantic droids all with the same build as the first droid.

"You just had to be optimistic," I said slicing one of them in half. Cora looked ready to help but I called her off. "No, set the charges. I'll be fine." She looked ready to defy orders, "Go!" She ran.

She took off the backpack jammed with explosives one of the clones had given her. She had everything in place. Her only mistake was looking back. My injury was slowing me down, not to mention the amount of oxygen left. I was soon surrounded, not the best situation to be in. "What are you waiting for?" I yelled at her cutting one of huge beetle shaped droid. She ran towards me. I mentally smacked myself. If I was really her master I'm sure I'd have a long way to go in teaching her.

She took them all out but she had missed one. And for some reason it was coming after me. "Cora," I gasped. She wiped around with a confident look plastered on her face. I don't know what she was expecting. A 'good job' or maybe 'I owe you one.' Instead of whatever she was hoping for she got, "Trigger, bombs!" Thankfully I had enough air to see the force field generator explode before blacking out.


End file.
